Marie Cartwright
Marie Cartwright was the third and final wife of Ben Cartwright and mother to Little Joe. Mentioned several times during its' network TV run, Marie makes her lone appearance on Bonanza in the Season 4 episode "Marie, My Love" (episode #20). History Marie had been married once before to a man whose family disliked her Ben Cartwright first became acquainted with Marie when he came to announce the news about her dead husband who had divorced her after a plotted scandal and left New Orleans After being told that her son from her ex husband had died in childbirth Marie fell in love with Ben and married her shortly after Ben exposed her cousin's involvement in her disgrace She went back with him to be a mother to Ben's two boys Marie gave birth to her only son by Ben Joseph Cartwright who was five years old when she died in a horse accident when he found Joe and told him who he was And Jillian she gets really jealous of joe and clay are always getting along with each other so I don't care about him and he is always getting in my nerves and I don't know him and he doesn't know me about my condition cus I have disability I always hated him so I always love joe he always cares about me and he doesn't like me much and he and joe are always getting along with my boyfriend and if he doesn't appreciate and accept me well i have no choice but I will always fight I always love to fight since I love hit my brother joe for dating girls since I got to do it and my pa and hoss and Adam was there to break us up from the fight with clay and joe he said she started the fight and framed clay with her brother who was very protective and he is very supportive to me and I was so scared and afraid and shock and crying he is rude to me he's always ruining my life I never hang out with them and joe he is my favorite and I always love him and he always gets me into trouble when I'm alone outside with joe and clay I never have to know him he Hates me he always hated me And I don't want this I hate this clay you keep away keep away stay away from me you I always have been loved i ran to get joe's horse and took off went sheriff's Office to under arrest clay stafford References/Appearances *''"A Rose for Lotta"'' - (Series pilot - mentioned by Adam and Joe) *''"The Stranger"'' - (Season 1, episode 24 - mentioned only) *''"The First Born"'' - (Season 4 premiere - mentioned only) *''"Marie, My Love"'' (Season 4, episode #20) *''"The Other Son"'' - (Season 7, episode #4, mentioned only) Gallery :Gallery of Category:Characters Category:Deceased characters Category:Cartwright family Category:Female characters Category:Recurring characters Category:American characters Category:French characters